Enervate to Enervate
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Enervation... harmless spell or dangerous habit? Exams are coming up, Hermione needs to study, and Harry accepts his feelings. FLUFFY


Disclaimer: You know the drill... I'm not making any money... or else I wouldn't be worried about wasting gas to go buy food :)  
>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories! You make a dreary day so much brighter!<p>

Enervate to Enervate_  
><em>  
><em>Enervate: n. a spell used to reawaken an unconscious creature<em>

_Enervate: v. to remove strength, to weaken_

Hermione Granger reached for her ninth roll of parchment and rubbed her eyes with her left hand, then glanced up and grinned at her best friend across the library table. "How's your studying going, Harry?" She asked, then turned back to her N.E.W.T History of Magic book.

Harry chuckled. "I have seven years of History of Magic to learn in seven days. I'm screwed."

Hermione tut-tutted, then dipped her quill into her ink pot. "That's what you get," she yawned wisely, "for never studying and always depending on me, isn't it?" She yawned again, then stretched and muttered, "I'll be right back, I have to find a Runes book, okay?" She stood and wandered over to the Potions section.

Furrowing his brows, Harry stood and followed Hermione. As he rounded the corner, he said, "Hermione, after seven years, you should know this isn't the—" he stopped. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione slumped against the back wall, wand pointing at herself. Ignoring Harry, she whispered, "_Enervate_!"

Harry rushed forward, snatching Hermione's wand away and wrapping one arm tightly around Hermione's waist. "Hermione, dear Lord, Hermione!"

Hermione blinked and laughed lightly, "What are you talking about, Harry? I'm just trying to keep myself awake."

Harry wrapped his other arm around his best friend as he explained softly, "Enervate takes energy from the victim and transfers it to the one who cast the spell. When you cast it on yourself, you lose all the energy. You get a quick rush, then become even more tired than before. Casting it on yourself is very risky! If you do it repeatedly, you're likely to pass out until your body is rejuvenated."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-lease, I think I know what I'm doing. Stop over—" she collapsed forward, eyes rolled back.

Harry groaned as he caught Hermione and swung her up in his arms. He rushed to the Hospital Wing, kicking the door in because of his haste. "Madam Pomfrey, come quickly!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed out, straightening her apron and patting down her hair. "Mr. Potter, what in the world is the matter?"

Harry, still holding Hermione, thought the answer should have been obvious, but set Hermione on the closest bed while saying, "Hermione's been casting enervate on herself. I was going to find out how long this has been going on, but she passed out first."

Madam Pomfrey tutted and settled her fists on her hips. "Dear boy, her body is coping the only way it can. There's nothing I can do but keep her comfortable until she wakes up."

Then, taking a deeper look at Harry's face, she chuckled, "Don't worry, she _will_ wake up."

Harry nodded, clasped his hands behind his back, and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Um… Can I stay with her?"  
>Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Mr. Potter, you have N.E.W.T.s in a week. You have classes. You may visit occasionally, but don't worry about her; she's in good hands. I promise."<p>

Harry looked at Hermione, then back at Madam Pomfrey. He nodded, turned, and returned to the library. He found his and Hermione's book bags, swung them over his shoulders, and started to Gryffindor Tower. When he stepped through the portrait hole, he saw Ron and Lavender snogging on the couch and headed over with a resigned pout and heavy blush. He grabbed a book from a nearby third year and slammed it shut inches from Ron's ear.

Ron looked up with a shudder. "Blimey, Harry, what was that for?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Hermione's in the Hospital Wing. She's been—"

Ron held up a hand to stop Harry. "Thanks for sharing the good news, Mate."

Harry arched his eyebrows. "How is that good news?"

"She won't be nagging me about studying, of course. She'll be fine."

Lavender giggled, then added, "She's so stuffy, maybe this will loosen her up a bit."

Harry pursed his lips, then growled, "I cannot believe you, her best friend, and you, her roommate for seven years, don't even care! You two are so… She's done your homework… Urgh!" He turned and stomped back out of the common room.

Returning to the Library, Harry found two books to read for History of Magic, then walked over to Ginny and Luna, who were giggling over something in the back corner. Sliding into a chair across from them, he cleared his throat. "Hey, Gin, Luna."

Ginny and Luna looked up, hiding the parchment guiltily under the table. Ginny smiled brightly, and Luna blinked once before murmuring, "Good afternoon, Harry, where's Hermione?"

Harry fiddled with the cover of the book. "She's in the Hospital Wing. She's been enervating herself and passed out earlier today."

Ginny and Luna immediately stood, tucking their parchment into Ginny's back pack. "Well, let's go visit her!" Ginny and Luna linked their arms through Harry's and tugged him out of the library.

As Harry entered the Hospital Wing for the second time in as many hours, he saw Hermione and felt his heart sink. How could he have not noticed earlier? He hated himself for a moment before rushing forward.

Ginny and Luna stared at Hermione for a few minutes before leaving Harry. Harry moved to sit next to Hermione on the bed and took her hand lightly. He thought back to second year, when the scene had been almost identical. With a sigh, he finally accepted the feelings he'd been struggling with. Brushing a strand of hair from Hermione's eyes, he whispered, "I fancy you, Hermione."

Madam Pomfrey entered, rolling her eyes but smiling when she saw Harry. "I thought I told you that to stay with her would be a waste of your time."

Harry shook his head harshly. "Time with Hermione is never a waste, whether she's conscious or not."

Madam Pomfrey nodded slightly, "Very well, then, Mr. Potter. Do what you want. I doubt I could stop you. But don't neglect your lessons…"

Harry nodded and waved cheerily as Madam Pomfrey backed out of the room. Then, Harry leaned back against Hermione's pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Five days passed. Harry attended only Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions classes, preferring otherwise to read books from the library or review Hermione's notes. He ate only when forced to by Ginny and Luna; had not spoken to Ron in the entire five days; and seldom returned to Gryffindor Tower, instead sleeping in the Hospital Wing with the object of his affections.<p>

So, when he awoke Friday morning, he was shocked to see that Hermione's eyes were open. She had a book propped open on her knees and she was drinking out of a tin hospital mug.

Harry sat up, his hand covering Hermione's in her lap. "Good morning! When did you wake up?"

Hermione smiled at him as she spoke, her voice rusty from disuse. "About fifteen minutes ago. I have so much studying to do, Harry! N.E.W.T.s start on Monday. How am I supposed to catch up on my studying?"

Harry laughed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Promise me, no more enervation."

Hermione nodded. "No more enervation… Madam Pomfrey says you've barely left my side. Thank you so much, Harry!"

Harry squeezed her tighter, whispering in her ear, "I was so afraid when you passed out in the library. I thought we'd survived the war only for you to die over exams… Um, 'Mione?"

"Yes?" She pulled away.

"I—I fancy you, I think. Is that okay or do you hate me for it?"

Hermione laughed, threw her arms back around Harry, and kissed him chastely. "I fancy you, too, you silly boy!"

* * *

><p>What do you think? Sorry for any Ron fans out there... It is just too easy to make him the bad guy sometimes.<p> 


End file.
